The Consortium
by aceinthehold
Summary: James Bond, with the help of a well known CIA agent, uncovers a conspiracy bent on global domination and war. They will then have to travel through numerous cities, including London, Paris, Cairo, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Sydney, Los Angeles, and New York.
1. Chapter 1: The American

London, Great Britain 0900 GMT

James Bond received the call from MI6 just ten minutes ago. He was at his apartment in Mayfair, just watching the news from the BBC to keep himself aware of current events. He straightened his tie, picked up his Walther P99, placed it into his holster, along with his mobile phone, and briefcase. This mobile phone was a modified Sony Ericsson W810, which not only had all of the standard features, but equipped with a stun gun, a fingerprint scanner, and a lock pick. Bond then headed out, on his way to MI6. He then hailed a black London taxicab. He then got in.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"Vauxhall Cross," said Bond.

The black cab moved out of the curb and drove through the congested streets of London. Bond kept his mouth shut, but the driver began to ask a question.

"So, what do you do?"

"I work with the government,"

The driver chuckled.

"You work with the Secret Intelligence Service? That's why you're heading for Vauxhall Cross?"

"That's right,"

"Anything new? Are they going to help our British troops in Iraq?"

"Can't say for certain. Just take me to the destination," said Bond.

"As you wish," said the driver.

Bond looked outside. He saw the cab approaching the Houses of Parliament and the Westminster Bridge. He took out his W810, and took a few pictures of the grand complex of buildings, as well as the London Eye. After another ten minutes, the taxicab arrived at the MI6 headquarters. Bond paid the driver, got out of the cab, and walked into the MI6 headquarters. He then took the elevator to the top floor, where he would find M's office. He hadn't talked to M for quite a while, since he recently returned to London from a one-month vacation. By the time Bond arrived at M's office, he saw Moneypenny doing her usual secretary's work.

"Ah, James, how are you today?"

"Pretty good,"

"How was the vacation?"

"Very… pleasurable,"

"You seem to be hesitant when describing it,"

"I'd rather not talk about it. How's M?"

"Very concerned. An American woman slightly younger than her just arrived a few minutes before you came. I think she's CIA. They're waiting for you in the next room, and are expecting you at any moment,"

"Okay then. I'll see you later,"

"Bye James,"

Bond walked into M's office. There, he saw M, standing by her desk, and another woman, who was slightly younger than M, with blonde hair, and some wrinkles in her face. She looked like she was in her forties.

"Ah, glad you can make it 007. Ms. Landy, allow me to introduce Agent 007, James Bond. 007, this is Pamela Landy, the Deputy Director of Central Intelligence in the United States,"

"Nice to meet you," said Bond as he shook hands with Landy.

"I've heard all about you Commander Bond. You have brought down one of the biggest media moguls, preventing a war between Britain and China, and also eliminated a rogue North Korean general, also maintaining the status quo in Korea. You have built quite an impressive list of accomplishments Commander Bond," said Landy.

"Well, Agent 007 can get the job done. You can count on him," said M.

"Your flattery is not needed Ms. Landy. So M, what's happening?"

"Right to the point 007? Fine by me. Some time ago, one of the CIA's top agents have gone under the radar," M then showed a slide, showing a photograph of a young man.

"This is David Webb, also known as Jason Bourne. David Webb is his given name but he has gone by the alias Jason Bourne since he joined Operation Treadstone a few years ago," continued M.

"What is Treadstone?" asked Bond.

"Treadstone was a classified hit squad we operated in order to assassinate people who were considered a great threat to the national security of the U.S. However, as recently as six months ago, we shut down the project, due to… embarrassing difficulties. Since the dismantling of Treadstone, Jason Bourne has been under the radar from us. Although he is cleared of anything charged against him, we need his help," said Landy.

"How do we British fit into all this?" asked Bond.

"We believe Bourne is in London, according to our radars. However, Jason Bourne is a highly deadly and trained killer. We have tried to catch him but to no avail, one field agent tried to catch him, but he was subdued within six seconds. Since Bourne happens to be in London, we need the best, that's where you come in,"

"So I have to find this American? How is he a threat?" asked Bond.

"He is not a threat, he is a lead in a case we are investigating. I can go on and on about the situation, but it is important that we find Jason Bourne as soon as possible. This is a high priority. We need him alive, Bourne dead gives us nothing, and the trail could be cold, compromising the national security of not only the U.S. but the U.K., and the rest of Europe as well. However, Bourne is a difficult person, and we need someone who can match up with him,"

"So, where do I start? Any clues?"

"Head over to Westminster. Bourne is believed to be living at the following address," said M as she showed a map of London, and used her computer to point out the address. "Be careful 007, Bourne is a very difficult person, but it is important that you find him, otherwise the security of the free world will be compromised. If you need help, have this number ready. An SAS team will arrive in five minutes," said M as he provided a number written on a memo.

Bond reluctantly decided to accept the mission, knowing that there was nothing much he could do except bum around all day in MI6.

"Okay then, I'll find Bourne. Shouldn't be too difficult,"

"Thank you 007," said M.

Bond then picked up his stuff, checked to see if his Walther P99 was locked and loaded, then holstered it. For the first time, he was going to encounter one of brightest agents the CIA can offer but he gulped in fear as well, since Jason Bourne was simply not agent to be underestimated. Bond then walked out of M's office, not knowing what's going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

London, Great Britain, 0945 GMT

Using a vehicle provided by MI6, James Bond left Vauxhall Cross, and headed over to Westminster. He then parked the car by Whitehall, and walked toward an apartment complex where Jason Bourne was believed to be located. He then put on an earpiece and a microphone that was attached to his Sony Ericsson W810. He went into the entrance, and rang the doorbell. The door unlocked, and Bond walked inside, went up the stairs, and headed for the apartment. Bond then knocked on the door. The door opened. It was Jason Bourne. For the first time the two agents stood face to face with one another.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Bourne.

"I am an agent sent by MI6 to ask some questions. The name is Bond, James Bond,"

"Come in then," said Bourne, feeling wary. Bourne wanted to know why MI6 arrived. He knew that someone was after him, but maybe an MI6 agent would provide the answers.

Bond walked in. The apartment was modest; there was a nice bed, with a clean bathroom, and a living room with a comfortable sofa and a flat LCD TV. Then Bond asked,

"Who sent you?" asked Bourne.

"I told you earlier, MI6,"

"No, which individual sent you on behalf of MI6?"

"That's classified Bourne. Are you going to cooperate?" asked Bond as he was about to brandish his Walther P99.

"I thought you guys were going to leave me alone,"

"No, now come with me," said Bond as he drew out his Walther P99.

Bourne quickly sprang into action. He quickly knocked away the Walther P99, and was about to knock Bond out, but Bond quickly responded with a block with his left hand. They were both unarmed. Bond was ready to fight, as was Bourne.

"I need backup!" yelled Bond into his microphone.

"What backup do you have Mr. Bond? They can't catch me. Sooner or later, you'll be knocked out, and I'll be gone,"

"Come on, you do not have to do this," said Bond.

"You should have left, or answered my question on who sent you!" said Bourne as he performed a roundhouse kick. Bond blocked it, as Bourne charged toward Bond. It was looking like a martial arts match, as Bourne tried to do a series of fast low kicks, but Bond quickly blocked all of them. Then Bond grabbed Bourne by the torso, to try to pull off a Judo-style throw, but Bourne made a counter-attack, by throwing Bond to the ground. Bourne tried to pull off a finishing move, but Bond quickly did a backspin and got himself up. He then tried to punch Bourne, to possibly knock him out, but Bourne dodged it, and Bourne tried to pull off another kick, but Bond dodged it as well. Bond took advantage of that moment, lunged at Bourne, and was able to use his fist to knock Bourne down. Bourne, suffering from head pain, began to get up, as Bond quickly grabbed his Walther P99. Bond then pointed the P99 at Bourne, but Bourne opened a cupboard, and drew out a Sig Sauer P220 and pointed it at Bond. It was a Mexican standoff.

"Drop the weapon!" yelled Bond.

Suddenly, a large tactical SAS team busted into the apartment, pointing guns at Jason Bourne.

"Drop the weapon!"

"Get on your knees!"

"Hold him!"

The soldiers began to do all sorts of things on Jason Bourne such as removing the gun from his hands, placing handcuffs, and getting him up. Bourne, looking defeated, said,

"You cheated Mr. Bond,"

"I never lose," said Bond as he holstered his Walther P99. As the SAS team began securing the apartment, Bond walked out, headed back to his car, and drove back to Vauxhall Cross, to wait for Bourne's arrival. However, several questions were in mind as Bond was driving back. Who is Jason Bourne? Why do the CIA and MI6 have a strong interest in him?


	3. Chapter 3: The Briefing

London, Great Britain, 1045 GMT

James Bond arrived back at Vauxhall Cross, trying to find out who Jason Bourne is. He headed back to M's office, trying to get to the bottom of this. Although Bond knew that Bourne was with the CIA's Operation Treadstone, he still did not know Bourne's background, and what missions he was involved. Why do MI6 and the CIA have such a strong interest in Bourne? Perhaps he would find the answers through talking with him. By the time he arrived at M's office, Bond saw M smiling along with Pam Landy,

"Congratulations 007. You just brought down one of the deadliest agents the United States has to offer,"

"Thank you Commander Bond for bringing Bourne to us. He will be a useful asset to you and us," said Landy.

"Yes, but I still have some questions. When I went to see Bourne, he said to me that he wanted to be left alone. Why? And why did you have me do the mission? Shouldn't it be the job of MI5?"

M sighed. "I'll let Landy take care of this,"

"Okay Commander Bond. Two weeks ago, we had a group of CIA agents investigating suspicious activity going on in various cities all over the world. MI6 was also involved. We are investigating a series of murders that occurred as recently as two days ago. These murders seemed to be connected with the investigation of an organization of interest to the U.S. and British Governments. Ten agents died last week,"

"Five of them are one of our own," said M.

"The other five are ours as well," continued Landy. "We do not know who is responsible, but those five are our best operatives,"

"How does Bourne fit into all this?" asked Bond.

"Nykwana Wombosi. Remember him?" said M.

"Ah yes. The corrupt Nigerian dictator. Got killed by an assassin's bullet two months ago. Who was really behind this?" said Bond.

"We were," said Landy.

"Did Bourne kill him?" asked Bond.

"Tried to but failed. We went on a wild-goose chase looking for him. It's a long story, but we had to go through Zurich, Paris, Naples, Berlin, and Moscow to find him but to no avail. On the way, we brought down a corrupt Russian businessman in the process thanks to Bourne, but now we need him again," said Landy.

"You're making this a little complicated Landy, so how is Wombosi connected to all this?" asked Bond.

"The CIA along with me reinvestigated the Wombosi mission conducted by Treadstone. It turns out that we found a link between a series of deals made between Wombosi and an organization that has also been making deals with other organizations ranging from terrorists to organized crime figures all over the world," continued Landy.

"And how does Bourne fit into all this then?"

"Bourne was involved in the Wombosi mission, and tracked down everything that Wombosi did. The organization Wombosi dealt with is the organization our agents investigated, and were murdered as a result. Bourne is the only answer we got. The safehouses where our agents relayed the intelligence to us were bombed as well. So we are now back to square one. We now need Bourne's help, otherwise, the national security of the United States and Great Britain will be compromised," When Landy finished, she let out a deep breath, and drank some water.

"Now how do I fit into all this then?" asked Bond.

"I did not drag you out of your vacation time just to nab an American, 007. You're going on a mission. A mission in which that if you fail, the security of the free world will be in jeopardy," said M.

"Will I'll be working alone then?"

"Unless Jason Bourne cooperates," answered M.

"Huh?" Bond was a little confused.

"If things go our way, you will be working with Jason Bourne," said Landy.

"Oh no. I think he will never forgive me for having that scuffle with him," groaned Bond.

"Well, we will see," said M.

"Where's Bourne?" asked Bond.

"He's in an interrogation room now. No one has spoken to him since you brought him in. I'm going to send you there to speak with Bourne. We'll go to the interrogation room with you and see what we can dig up as well. I have absolute confidence Bourne will cooperate with us," said M.

"How can you be so sure?"

"A while ago, a woman by the name of Marie Helena Kreutz was murdered in Goa, India. She was Bourne's lover. We also know who's behind the murder, and who orchestrated it,"

"I see then. Let's go," said Bond.

Bond, followed by M and Landy headed to the interrogation room where Jason Bourne was held. They walked in where they saw Bourne sitting down, and not very happy.

"Hi Bourne," said Landy.

"Isn't my real name David? That's what you said to me sometime ago. And why did you send an agent to capture me?" said Bourne angrily.

"Why were you in London then Bourne?" asked M.

"I was going to establish my own life there, under my British identity. The CIA gave me a British Passport. That's how I was able to enter Britain easily,"

M briefly looked at Landy angrily.

"Don't blame me, he was using the leftovers from Treadstone," said Landy.

"What do you want? I wanted you guys to leave me alone,"

"We need your help Bourne," said Landy. "We believe that we know who conspired to kill you. One of the men who killed Marie is linked as well, even though you killed him."

"I thought this was a Russian conspiracy, and Ward Abbot was behind this as well," replied Bourne.

"Not really. We found out that Gretkov, Kirill, and Abbot were working with an even larger organization. Wombosi was also working with it as well," said Landy.

"Wombosi?"

"Yes," replied Landy. "You were sent to kill Wombosi, but before you carried out your ill-fated mission you have gathered a lot of intelligence, according to Conklin's files,"

"I don't remember a thing. Nothing came back to me. All I remember was that I was picked up in the Mediterranean and gradually picked up the pieces that I left behind,"

"How did you fail to kill Wombosi anyway?" asked Landy.

"I remember that I was in the yacht with a gun on the man's head. Then I saw a child sitting on his lap, and she saw me. I saw another child, who was also looking at me. Think about it. I killed a Russian businessman and his wife before. I destroyed the life of their daughter. I keep having flashbacks of it. I don't want to work for you anymore. I'm tired of the killing,"

"It's not like that you have a choice Bourne," said Landy.

"What do you mean?" asked Bourne.

"I've lost five agents in the past few days. They were all our top operatives,"

"And?"

"We brought the Wombosi investigation back to life again. Our five operatives, along with five MI6 operatives were murdered in Paris. Some brutally, while there was a bombing that occurred at an apartment where they were staying. It turns out that Wombosi is linked to something even bigger. The same goes for Gretkov, Kirill and Abbott. Yes, Kirill killed Marie, but he was following the orders of something bigger. You're in danger as well Jason. When you arrived at London, were you followed? Did you see anything suspicious since you arrived?" said Landy.

"I always saw an empty car in front of the building I stayed. It was always there, no one moved it. It was a Rover 45. I also saw a couple of bums as well, just begging for money," said Bourne.

Suddenly, the door to the interrogation room opened. Charles Robinson came in.

"What is it Robinson?" asked M.

"You're not going to believe what we dug up in the apartment. We found numerous bugs inside,"

Bourne angrily slammed his hand on the table.

"Those bastards!" said Bourne angrily.

"We looked at your file again, and looked at the intelligence that you have relayed to Conklin before you conducted your ill-fated mission to assassinate Wombosi," said Landy.

"What intelligence? I can't remember a thing. If you try to refresh my memory, there is no chance. I cannot remember what I did before I did the mission other than killing the Nevskis," said Bourne.

"Perhaps this might help," Landy then showed a few photographs of Wombosi and his entourage at a parking lot, along with a group of shadowy men. The picture also showed Wombosi giving this party of six men a couple of briefcases.

"These were taken a day before Wombosi took off on his yacht, and when conducted your mission," said Landy.

"I can't remember," said Bourne after seeing the pictures.

"You said that there was a mysterious third party, according to a briefing that you provided, and that party needed to be investigated, according to what you have provided to Conklin. We believe that this third party was the one who put the bugs in the apartment,"

Then, a flashback quickly came into Bourne's head. He could picture himself, struggling behind a car in that parking lot in Marseille. He then took out his camera and snapped some shots.

"Let me look at the pictures again," said Bourne.

Landy passed the pictures to Bourne.

"Now I remember. I have no idea who that third party is. I was able to trace them back to Paris, but I still cannot remember much about them. Now I do know who that man is, his name is Leon Devereux. I do not know much more about that man, but I do believe he will come up onto CIA radar at some point,"

"Ah, yes," said Bond as he looked at the picture closely.

"You know this man 007?" asked M.

"He's an obscure arms dealer. Nothing much is known. All I know was that he was also a customer of Janus before I killed Alec Trevelyan. How does this relate to the murders you have been telling me about?"

"That was the mysterious man that our murdered operatives were investigating. We were having trouble investigating that man, since he was always on his feet, and has been traveling a lot, but he always calls Paris as his base, so he comes back to Paris a lot," said M.

"So, we brought you two here to continue the investigation that the ten agents left off. Go to Paris, and look into Leon Devereux, find him, and provide us information on who is he working for, and enough intelligence, proving that he is a threat to the national security of the U.S. and Great Britain," said Landy.

"What makes you think that I will do what you're asking?" asked Bourne.

"Since your apartment has been bugged by another group, and not us, it would make sense to investigate the ones who are looking for you. They seem to know about you, and want you dead. You can't just keep hiding from them. You're going to have to confront them at some point and deal with them. At the same time, the people who are after you are also a great interest to us, so we are on the same side," answered Landy as she crossed her arms.

"I guess that's fair enough. Will I be working with Mr. Bond then?" said Bourne.

"Yes, he will work with you,"

"Sorry about the head. Forgive me,"

Bourne grinned. "Don't mention it,"

They shook hands.

"I have already reserved a condominium in central Paris. That will be your area where you two will work. Head over to the Q Branch, where Q will provide the necessary equipment. 007 will guide you there. You two are dismissed,"

"Thank you," said Bond. James Bond and Jason Bourne then left the interrogation room.

"Do you really think they will work together?" asked M.

"I have some confidence," said Landy.

Within a few minutes, Bond and Bourne arrived at the Q Branch, a large facility where there were several groups of scientists and engineers were working by their computers or tables designing the most up to date gadgets and vehicles they can provide to MI6 operatives.

"Wow, this is almost as good as what we can offer," said Bourne.

"You're one of the few American agents to arrive here. Consider yourself lucky," said Bond with a smile. Bond then spotted Q, who was already walking toward the two agents.

"Ah, welcome back 007! Glad you came here again! And who is this? Is this the American that will be working with you?" said Q enthusiastically.

"Yes, this is Jason Bourne, one of the CIA's finest. Bourne, this is 'Q,' short for Quartermaster," said Bond.

"How do you do?" said Q.

"Nice to meet you. This is a nice facility. Will I get some of these gadgets as well?" said Bourne.

"Yes, you will, but they might be different, since you two might be doing different tasks during the mission. Some of these gadgets are not new, some are," said Q.

"Like what?" said Bond.

"Like this. I have a very good treat that you two are definitely going to enjoy," said Q as he took out two mobile phones that looked exactly the same.

"That's a Nokia N70," said Bond.

"It _looks_ like a Nokia N70, but it isn't. It's a _heavily modified_ Nokia N70. Our technicians modified it to be a nearly perfect phone. Here are some of the features. A 14 mega pixel camera, integrated in it, with flash, and up to 15x zoom, as well with other features that you have already been familiar with. This includes a stun gun, fingerprint scanner, along with improved Bluetooth connectivity than the average mobile phone. It can also be used as a two-way radio as well, and I also have some headsets as well," explained Q as he handed over the two phones along with a couple of miniature chargers and USB cables.

"What about my Omega? I can't leave home without it," asked Bond.

"Ah yes, your watch. Here it is," said Q as he brought out a very fancy Omega watch. "You should be familiar with all of the features. This has a laser cutter, grappler, tranquilizer darts, and a remote detonator. Just figure out which button is which, all right? I don't want you to lose a finger. Sorry Mr. Bourne, but I made this watch exclusively for 007," Q then gave the watch to Bond, as Bond adjusted the watch and put it on his left wrist.

"That's all right, I usually don't wear watches that much," said Bourne.

"But I do have one more gadget for you that you can use. 007 has been quite familiar with them as well. Here," said Q as he presented him a pen.

"This?" asked Bourne as he looks at it.

"A grenade. Three clicks arms it. Three clicks disarms it. You have five seconds once it is armed.

"Showing the Americans some of our secrets? I guess that makes you a double agent as well," said Bond.

"Oh, do grow up 007!" said Q. He then continued, "Well, this is it for now. Once you arrive at your location in Paris, I'll provide further information on the use of gadgets next time. Good luck,"

"Thanks," said Bourne.

The two agents would then book a one-way ticket on a Eurostar train from London to Paris.


	4. Chapter 4: Paris

Paris, France 1400 CET

It has been a few hours since Bond and Bourne arrived in Paris. MI6 and the CIA have already set up a safehouse in Central Paris, an apartment near the Champs-Elysees for them to use as a staging area for their operations. A car was also available to be used for a getaway, provided by the Q branch. The car that would be used is a black BMW 7-Series, with the most state-of-the-art car security system in the world. According to Q, he said that the windows are blast resistant, while the handles of the doors would provide an electrical shock to any intruder. After settling in, Bond then said,

"Ok, MI6 gave us a location on where to go next. We do not have much time. Devereux is supposed to have a meeting with his men and an unknown party at an office located in South Central Paris at the 4th arrondissement. They will conduct the meeting at 3:00. We are supposed to tap into their conversation, find out who they are working with,"

"How are we going to pull it off?"

"MI6 has set up a location in an empty room in a building across from the office where Devereux has his meeting. You will be able to see and listen to their activities from that location. But the first thing we need to do is to plant the bugs so we can listen into them. Q has provided us the equipment. I need to sneak past the security of this office complex, and plant the bugs in the hallways, and the meeting room where Devereux and his associates will meet. You will make sure that I will not be caught while I am doing the task,"

"Should we start now?"

"Yes. Get the equipment ready. Also pack. We may have to go to another country to get him as well,"

Paris, France 1430 CET

Bond drove the black BMW 7-series through traffic and parked in a garage below of a small apartment building at Rue du Renard. He then got out, followed by Bourne, and opened the trunk. Bond then took out a large backpack and a briefcase. Bourne then followed suit. They went into the building and into an empty room on the fifth floor that MI6 designated them to. Bourne then locked the door, and quickly set up a laptop computer on a table, plugged it, and also placed an electronic box with an antenna next to the computer. Bourne then switched on the computer, sat down, and took out an earpiece, and placed in on his left ear. Bond cocked his Walther P99, and placed it into his holster in his suit. He also adjusted his Omega watch, opened his briefcase to check if the bugs were ready to be deployed. Bond then asked,

"Ok, how do I get inside the office? It's secured,"

"You will be posing as a frequent office worker by the name of Marc Rupert. You will be posing also as a DCPJ agent, hence your license to carry a weapon. Here's your identity card. I have access to the map inside the building, and I will guide you to the room. Remember, do not alarm the guards, and don't cause trouble. You have, damn it, ten minutes to pull this off," said Bourne as he tossed Bond a machine-readable card, and a wallet containing the forged DCPJ identity.

"Don't worry," said Bond.

Bond then closed the briefcase and went out. He then put on a pair of glasses so he could be like the man on the identity card that Bourne forged along with a Bluetooth headset. He walked out of the apartment, crossed the street, and walked into the office. He walked toward the elevators without any hassle by the building security guards.

"Ok Bond, the meeting is supposed to occur at the fifth floor, in a conference room. Room 507," said Bourne on his headset.

"Got it," acknowledged Bond as he entered in the elevator and pressed a button that had a number five on it.

Within a couple of minutes, the elevator arrived at the fifth floor. Bond quickly walked down the hallway, and saw Room 507. The door was locked, but he took out his Nokia N70, and used its lock-picking features to unlock the door. Bond then opened the door, and went in. He quickly closed it. Bond then opened the briefcase. He then planted several bugs and cameras in areas that no one would be able to detect.

Jason Bourne quickly looked out the window from the staging area. He then saw a convoy of four cars arrive. The driver of the second car came out, and opened the back door. Out came a tall man in his forties. It was Leon Devereux. Bourne then pressed on his earpiece.

"Holy shit! Bond, you have to get out now! Devereux is here!"

"Where is he?" asked Bond as he placed the second to last bug.

"He and his crew are getting out of their cars. They are now entering the building. His bodyguards are carrying automatic weapons. Haul ass,"

Bond then quickly placed the last bug as Devereux and his men entered the elevators. Bond then left the room, closed and locked the doors, and ran out to the hallway. Devereux and his men were already in the elevators.

"You have to get out of here now! They're in the lifts!" yelled Bourne.

Bond then saw an emergency stairway. He went down the stairs, just when the elevators arrived at the fifth floor. Bond then pressed on his earpiece.

"Do have a visual of the conference room?"

"Yes, the objective is complete," said Bourne as he clicked on a window, displaying Devereux and his men walking inside. He was also able to listen to what they were saying.

Paris, France 1500 CET

Bond then found his way to the ground floor. He then walked out of the office building, crossed the street, and walked into the apartment building where Bourne was working. He then went up to the fifth floor, and back into the staging area. He saw Bourne looking at the computer, listening into the conversation.

"How's it going so far?" asked Bond.

"It's going fine. They are just making a few introductions. Here's a pair of headphones. You can listen in," said Bourne.

They began to listen to the conversation while watching the screen. They were able to recognize Devereux, and his bodyguards, but there were two other men that looked like that they did not work for Devereux. It was only Devereux, and the two men sitting on the table while there were only four men standing in the room, guarding Devereux and the doors. From their gestures, it seemed that Devereux was working for someone else.

"Mr. Devereux, has the Israeli operation been successful?" asked one the men sitting. The man was speaking in an American accent.

"Yes. The operation was a success," said Devereux. "We got the equipment to provide to our buyers. Our buyers should not have a problem carrying out their agenda. All I need to do is head to Cairo and verify that we have secured the equipment. My flight will leave from Orly on Egyptair at five,"

"Good. But I have to give you a warning. You have an American following you. I would not be surprised that a Brit will also come along,"

"But our men have brought down the American and British spies! They have not interfered with our operations for weeks! I brought down the last spy cell two days ago!" said Devereux angrily.

"Well, you're going to have to do something about it. From my intel, CIA and MI6 are only bringing two agents, one from each agency. They are not going to send ten, only two. It should be easy. I have the location of those two. I believe they are still in London, only planning what they are going to do next. Call your hit squad. I'll whisper in the location," said the man as he moved toward Devereux's ear. The man also pointed his finger toward the camera. Devereux briefly looked at it, and then listened again. After a few moments, Devereux went to his bodyguard and whispered something. The bodyguard then picked up his mobile phone, and called someone.

Bourne looked at Bond.

"The lone MI6 agent, and the lone CIA agent, he was saying, could they be implying us?"

"Of course they are. That explains why you were followed. But it seems that the party that Devereux is working for are the people who were spying on you. Oh no,"

"What?"

"They know we are in Paris, not London. They know where we are perhaps. The reason why the man said London was to throw us off. To make us think that they are stupid in order to manipulate us. They're coming to kill us, see?" said Bond as he pointed to the window, showing a group of bodyguards walking toward the apartment.

"Pack the necessary stuff in a backpack. We're going to escape to Cairo,"

Bourne saved all of the recorded data, and turned off the laptop. He then quickly packed the laptop and other essential equipment in a backpack, and put his backpack on. He then took out a pistol, an H&K USP .45, and turned off the safety. Bond drew out his Walther P99 and cocked it. Suddenly, the door was smashed open. Two men armed with H&K MP7s came in and saw Bond and Bourne. They opened fire.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Bond, as he sidestepped into a nearby room.

Bourne jumped behind a column. He then exchanged fire, killing the first one, with two shots, one on the chest, the other bullet on the neck. Bond also fired two bullets, killing the second one as well. Bourne then went outside, and checked both sides of the hallway.

"We're clear!" yelled Bourne.

"Get to the parking garage!" yelled Bond.

The two agents ran down the stairs until they reached the parking garage. Once they thought they can get to the BMW 7-Series, they were proven wrong. There was another group of men waiting, armed with TEC-9s, MP5s and Uzis.

"Aw, shit," said Bourne.

The men fired their submachine guns. Bond jumped behind one column and fired back. Bourne jumped behind another and fired back as well. They were trapped.

"Do you have a flashbang in your backpack?" yelled Bond.

"Yeah! Why?" yelled Bourne.

"Use it! My Nokia has a remote control for the car! I'll bring the car over while you gas them!" yelled Bond.

Bourne quickly got out a flashbang. He pulled the ring, and tossed it into the open. The flashbang exploded. The bodyguards were quickly blinded by the flash. Bond activated the remote control on his Nokia N70, and drove the BMW 7-Series to the columns. Bond and Bourne quickly jumped in, and drove off. By the time the bodyguards came to, Bond and Bourne were nowhere to be found.

"After them!" yelled one of the bodyguards.

The bodyguards quickly jumped into their cars. There were two, one was a Mercedes S-Class, and the other was an Audi A8. They followed the BMW 7-Series. They were now driving through the streets of Paris as a high speed chase began.

"Where do we need to go?" asked Bourne as he looked to check if there was anyone following them.

"Cairo, Egypt. Devereux will be heading there to meet his buyers. We need to know who his buyers are and what he is up to! Are we being followed?"

"Yes," said Bourne as he lowered his window, and fired back with his USP. One of the gunmen stuck out from the Mercedes S-Class and fired his TEC-9. He aimed the TEC-9 at the tires of the BMW, and fired, puncturing them.

"Uh, we have two flat tires in the rear!" yelled Bourne.

"Don't worry," said Bond as he pressed a button. The tires re-inflated. Bourne was amazed on what that BMW can do.

"I got to get myself one of these," said Bourne.

Bond chuckled as he drove through the crowded streets of Paris, without causing any accidents on the way. They then headed Northwest, onto the Champs-Elysees, Bourne continued to fire back as the gunman continued to fire his TEC-9 at the BMW. Bourne then got a good shot, and fired a bullet into the gunman's head. The gunman fell back into the car.

"Great shot there," said Bond.

By the time gunshots were being heard, Bourne began to hear sirens, and now the police were chasing them.

"Great, more cops," said Bourne.

The BMW approached the Arc de Triomphe, and turned right. Police cars tried to contain the BMW from every avenue that connected into the Place de l'Etoile, but Bond simply devised a plan. He saw an avenue, guarded by cops, pressed a button, and a rocket launcher popped out.

"Mon dieu! Allez! Allez!" yelled a French police officer when he saw the rocket launcher.

The cop and a group of other police officers ran away from the stationed police cars. Bond pressed another button again as a group of four rockets fired,

BOOM!

The roadblock exploded. Bond then drove through the smoldering rubble as the Mercedes and the Audi continued to follow, with several police cars in pursuit.

"Uh, James, where exactly in Paris are we heading to? We've got the Parisian police chasing now!"

"Charles de Gaulle airport. Contact Air France. Schedule the next direct flight to Cairo,"

Bourne then called Air France and made a reservation for the next flight to Cairo. As Bourne was making the call, Bond was now on the highway, heading for Charles de Gaulle. He checked the BMWs iDrive computer to see how many mini-rockets he had left. Eight, the computer said, enough to destroy the Audi and the Mercedes. Bond then pressed the button for the rockets again, and got the launcher to aim for the Mercedes. He fired four rockets. The rockets headed for the underbody of the black Mercedes S-Class

BOOM!

The rockets exploded, causing the Mercedes to flip over and crash into another speeding car. Next was the Audi. Bond then used to iDrive computer to aim the rockets at the Audi coming from behind. He fired the last four rockets. This time they smashed through the windshield and the hood.

BOOM!

The rockets exploded, turning the Audi into a massive fireball as it slowly crashed into a barrier. Bond then smiled as he lowered the rocket launcher into the roof.

"Do we have a flight scheduled?" asked Bond.

"Yes, it will leave at about 4:45, which means we only have 20 minutes to board the flight!" said Bourne.

"We're only moments away from the airport," said Bond, as he arrived at a parking lot where no cameras can spot them. They got out.

"Leave the guns, take the equipment," said Bond as he left his P99 and ammo in the car.

Bourne followed suit with his USP. Bond then set a self-destruct timer, as they escaped from the BMW. By the time Bourne and Bond went into the airport, the BMW exploded before the French police could even get to them. The police also did not know whether they were in the BMW or not. They also began to look at the destroyed Audi and Mercedes. Since there were so many people at the airport, they also could not identify the drivers at the airport. Bond and Bourne escaped, without a trace, as they successfully booked a flight to Cairo, Egypt, wondering what Leon Devereux is up to.


End file.
